


We'll Always Have Kyoto

by meldve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meldve/pseuds/meldve
Summary: High school is over for Karasuno's Third Years (now Tsukishima & gang). Everyone has turned eighteen and can taste freedom. Some are staying in town, moving out of town, but you haven't discussed this with your boyfriend, Tsukishima. All is revealed on a lover's trip to Kyoto.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Back with another Tuskki fic because I love him. Characters are aged up. Writing in a high school-ish mindset seems so far away from me now (I've been outta high school for a while) but I think this one should suffice. I hope you enjoy my take on Kei.

There wasn’t much time to see Tsukishima during the final term of high school. In between his volleyball, your part-time job at the bookstore and normal study, it was a blur most days. Not to mention the stress of exams - there never seemed to be a good time for "couple" outings, like dates and hand-holding. But the two of you had a silent, mutual understanding. School was important, if not, more so than your relationship at most times. Days turned into weeks, then those weeks turned into the end of March, with the finality of your high school career. It was daunting and overwhelmingly short, despite wishing for the end of high school since entering middle school. You searched for the familiar tuft of golden hair through a sea of dark jackets.

Sometimes it helped to have a boyfriend whose hair was reminiscent of the sun; it was easy to spot and highly rare. One of a kind, you thought to yourself most days.

He surely was one of a kind.

You strain your eyes for a few seconds longer, smiling at your peers half-heartedly. After days of endless celebrations with your friends, you only thought about seeking Tsukishima more. Absence does make the heart grow fonder, and you hadn’t even had the chance to congratulate Tsukishima on graduating high school, let alone asking for his second button or sneaking a picture with him in his uniform.

“Hey.” Your shoulders slack in relief, hearing the softness of your boyfriend’s voice right behind you. You twirl quickly, eager to find the face of the handsome boy you had been searching for all morning. “

Well hey to you, too,” you sigh in response; a happy sigh, turning your mouth into a gentle tug upwards.

“Congratulations on surviving high school.” He keeps his eyes on you, still wearing a poker face. You could tell because it was of his surrounding environment - the swarm of elated high school students trying to find each other in the crowd to sing songs of praise and sadness; to hug, to hold, to cry. Tsukishima wanted none of it.

“You too,” he replies, staring right into your eyes before looking down at your graduation certificate. It’s rolled up securely in your hands, a little dented from excitement.

“Oh!” You suddenly spurt, tucking your certificate under your arm. “Before I forget…” Tsukishima cocks his left eyebrow up before tilting his head to the same side. You gleam up at him, your pearly whites showcased in an exaggerated smile you only reserve when asking for something. You place your palms forward in front of his face, raising them high above you. “Second button please!”

Tsukishima smirks but follows your command, tucking his certificate under his arm to unfasten the golden button. “You better be giving me a _great_ graduation present with your demands.”

You feel the blush start to creep up to your cheeks.

Tsukishima and yourself had been dating since the second year of high school, though you had gone to the same middle school. You had been vaguely aware of each other, but it wasn’t until a group presentation brought you into each other’s radar. By some chance, you both had gotten along really well, which is a miracle because the group turned out to only consist of two members - yourself and Tsukishima.

You had an affinity for books, and by some coincidence Tsukishima was reading the same one. Then you had brought up that you worked for the local bookstore, which he noted. After a month, the group project ended, and you went back to only saying hello to each other in the hallway. Then he walked into the bookstore you worked at, visiting frequently. He asked for book recommendations when you were walking the aisles aimlessly, looking for something to do. He bought books and other random things if you were at the cash register. He asked if he could bring you water, food, anything. It made you happy, and also a little embarrassed when the manager would spot him trying to look disinterested though he would come in after volleyball practice.

Your lives quickly intertwined, spinning out of either’s control and before you knew it, you were meeting up every weekend. You guessed you could call them dates, now that you look back on it. But that’s all you’ve ever done since then. You remember the discussion at the local coffee shop, after you had both been routinely seeing each other for weeks on end. While sipping on your latte, and him abandoning his fixation with his navy hoodie strap, he ponders out loud.

“So…we are dating, right?”

You nearly choke on the small drip of coffee that lodges partially in your throat. You place your mug down, and look up at your friend, innocently staring at you as if he hadn’t dropped the biggest shock of your teenage life.

Or life in general.

“Tsuk- I mean,” you start, trying to find the right words to respond with. “Neither… of us have confessed? To each other?”

He cocks his head to the side, all-too innocently for your liking. “Does there have to be a big confession?” You don’t even catch the teasing smile playing on his lips before you start word vomiting before him.

“I didn’t even think about this! I had no idea this was the intention! I - what - what?”

Tsukishima places both hands underneath his chin, keeping his head tilted. His eyes, for the first time ever, seem to glow in front of you. The corners have crinkled ever so lightly, his brow no longer creased or furred. In fact, it’s free of any lines whatsoever.

“I like you,” he says, effortlessly.

“Is this your big confession?” You retaliate with a small pout.

“I guess so.”

“So I don’t get a ‘meet-me-behind-the-building’ note? No ‘I like you a lot! Please go out with me!’ yell from the tops of your lungs?”

“I guess not.”

“You’re going to ruin my high school experience just like that?”

“I think I’ll make it better.”

_Well_, he got you there.

You take your eyes elsewhere, trying to use every fibre of your being not to blush at those words, but everything about this is so… him. Of course there’s no grand gesture. Of course he wouldn’t beat around the bush. Of course he would take you out to coffee, crossing his legs before you, wearing the comfiest clothes he could find.

There wasn’t much more of this pedantic back and forth that you could take.

“Well, then I accept.”

“I just said I like you, I haven’t even asked if you wanted to go out.”

“Oh, _come_-”

“Do you like me too?” You let out an audible sigh and take another sip of your coffee. You keep the mug near your lips and speak into it.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima’s lip tugs to one side, placing a handsome smirk onto his face.

“What was that again?”

“Mmf.”

“_Haaaaaaaah_?” He drags out, making the effort to lift one of his hands out from under his chin to cup against his ear.

“I said I like you too!” You whisper shout, finally taking your mouth off of the mug and directing your anger in direction of the table. You don’t even want to know how red your ears and cheeks are at this point.

Looking back on the memory, you feel as though the blush from a year and a half ago is slowing making a comeback onto your gosh darn face.

“W-what do you mean by great?” you shakily ask. If your mind wasn’t running a mile a minute then it sure was now. Not only did the little voice in your head suddenly shoot to the fact that Tsukishima and yourself hadn’t done _it_, but you don’t even call each other by your first names. Oh God, how are you even going to make it through -

“No! Why did you stop her from smiling?!” Both Tsukishima and yourself turn towards the shrill shriek produced by Yachi, clutching her newly gifted DSLR from her mother.

“Yacchan, may I ask what you’re doing?” Tsukishima directs his attention to his volleyball manager, who is huffing and puffing over some function on her new toy.

“Tsukishima, I got a great picture of you two! But then you took away her - ah - here!” She runs over to you both, with her toothy grin that you love so much. She turns the camera - which is still attached to her neck - around to you both.

When you lean in, the picture surprises you enough to earn a tiny gasp out of you. It’s a landscape portrait of you, clasping Tsukishima’s second button close to your chest, while Tsukishima looks at you with a look of adoration completely plastered over his face. There were very few moments you had caught Tsukishima like this, looking at you with his shoulders slacked, hands in his pockets, adorning a _what-will-I-do-with-you_ expression. But they were always through your eyes, and you were always distracted with something else. It was seeing a lovesick boy through an outsider’s perspective.

“Yacchan,” Tsukishima starts, his brows furring, his hands ready to grab the DSLR out of her tiny paws.

“Oi! Tsukishima!” Another shrill voice is added to the mix, although it’s accompanied by a boy with flaming orange hair, an unbuttoned uniform and his graduation certificate crumpled in-between his calloused hands. Hinata runs over to the three of you, relieving the tension between Yachi and Tsukishima but adding to his overall annoyance. And it was only one o’clock.

“_Yes_, decoy?” Hinata shivers outwardly, the venom of Tsukishima’s quip effective immediately. Regardless, he continues marching towards the group. “Has anyone seen Yamaguchi? And Kageyama?”

“They’re probably just doing some last minute photos as captain and vice,” Tsukishima offers, his metaphorical fangs retracting back into his gums. “Is there something we need to catch up on?”

Hinata grumbles but Yachi immediately turns to you. “Could you please do me a huge favour?”

“Sure, anything for you Hiichan.”

“Could you please take a photo of us retired volleyball members! I want us all beneath one of the sakura trees all clutching our certificates! Pretty please!”

You break into an uncontrollable smile. “Of course I’ll do that.”

Yachi starts offering her string of thanks towards you, placing the neck strap over your head, muttering something about lighting and contrast. It’s all very fast and half-heard because of Hinata’s sudden calls towards Kageyama with Yamaguchi in tow, quickening their pace to the group with a light jog.

“Sorry everyone,” Yamaguchi offers, “apparently they’d lost the file of sports captains when they took club photos last month.”

“No matter!” Yachi chips, “we’re all here so,” she turns to you, “take the photo! Take as many as you want!”

“More photos?” Kageyama questions, scratching the back of his head and stifling a yawn.

“All I want to do is get ramen already.” “

Not yet, Bakeyama! You can shout everyone ramen once Yachi gets her picture!”

“_What_?” Kageyama attempts to grab Hinata by the collar before he runs off with Yachi, “I have you buy you all ramen?!”

Yamaguchi walks up behind him, patting him on the shoulder. “It’s what a good captain would do.”

“Come on, King,” Tsukishima calls out from next to you, “won’t you feed your kingdom?”

“... Oh, fuck it.”

As Kageyama storms off to the sakura tree, grumbling with Yamaguchi still reassuringly patting him on the shoulder, Tsukishima turns to you. “Want to come along for ramen? My shout.” You raise your eyebrows, half in surprise, but the other half in mockery. Before you can answer, Tsukishima walks off to join his friends, and you start clicking away once he gets there, not wanting to miss a single moment before it’s over.

“Aaaah, that ramen was so delicious!” Hinata exhales a sigh of pleasure, holding his very bloated belly in the seat next to you. “Kageyama, can you shout pork buns too? And maybe some pudding?”

On the other side of the table, Kageyama spits out a mouth of chewed noodles, causing everyone to groan and Yamaguchi to wipe up his mess. “That wasn’t enough for you?!”

“That wasn’t enough for you?” Yachi’s voice is wavering, and she is very clearly struggling to finish her large bowl of ramen. How she is managing the tiniest of breaths into her person is beyond you at this point, as it seems that a deep inhale would cause her to burst.

“Well, I feel satisfied,” Tsukishima says, resting his back along the wooden wall and placing his chopsticks down.

“Me too,” you echo.

“Me too,” says Yamaguchi, who may be unable to finish his ramen due to Kageyama’s spit. “What’s everyone’s plan now?”

It was at least a month before anyone made any drastic moves to universities and truthfully, you were in for a long month of work before moving down to Osaka.

“Hinata and I are moving to universities in Tokyo,” Kageyama answers, gulping down some of his yoghurt drink.

“I’m staying behind and going to a university up in Sendai,” Yachi interjects, slowing recovering from her daze. “What about you two?”

Tsukishima and yourself look at each other for a moment before responding to the group. You two were waiting for the perfect time to discuss this, which was actually -

“Oh,” Yamaguchi interrupts from the other side, “aren’t you two both going to Kyoto for a weekend trip tomorrow?”

You blush and look down at your fingers, the smile now uncontrollable on your face, but the sinking feeling in your stomach remains.

“Yeah, but we also decided not to tell each other where we were going until then,” Tsukishima says cooly, “so you guys can find out when we get back.”

“Oooh! A lover’s trip! That is so romantic,” Yachi cries, clasping her hands together and raising it towards her cheek, acting in an exaggerated dream-like state.

“Bring protection.”

The five of you look at Kageyama, whose interest was still in his ramen, despite dropping such an outlandish comment. Already worrying about the trip, your mind is fast-tracked into a four-hundred metre marathon where you’re the only runner. The heat rises to your cheeks in an instant, with Hinata taking the initiative to elbow Kageyama, who mutters something about being an adult and how it’s only common sense. Yamaguchi tries to offer you a kind smile but you deflect, finding interest in your fingernails.

Tsukishima clears his throat, and everything quietens.

You were always in awe of how authoritative he was towards his friends, although, it was moreso that his friends knew not to piss him off.

“So have you two got anything planned while in Kyoto?” Yachi quickly catches on and turns the conversation, silently kicking Yamaguchi under the table. “Y-ah! Yeah! Yeah, got anything planned?”

Tsukishima lets out a sigh and pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. “Probably for sightseeing we’ll go to the Imperial Palace. For lunch maybe the Nishiki market for some traditional Japanese food? Then if we have time we can give thanks at Fushimi Inari Taisha shrine.”

Hinata interjects, “So you’re taking her on a high school overnight class trip? Stingy.”

Yachi and Yamaguchi try not to let their snickers out, making audible inhales and less than stellar performances of coughs.

Kageyama, still finishing up his food, doesn’t care whether you and Tsukishima go on a class trip, he just hopes Hinata doesn’t order anymore food.

“You’ve got everything planned, don’t you, Tsukishima?” you try to pipe in, trying to expel the extra air you’ve been collecting between your cheeks. “Do you think the ryokan will have a nice outdoor bath?”

“I hope so,” Tsukishima replies, “the website said it would be serving us dinner plus providing yukatas for the weekend. I think their speciality is the outdoor bathing area, so I’m sure you’ll have a nice view.”

Yachi’s eyes widen, her little mouth turning into a small ‘o’ shape. “That is so romantic Tsukki! Did you plan this trip?” Before Tsukishima could reply, Yacchi’s excitement spills over, leading the conversation to photographs and scenery. “Make sure you take lots of photos! Do you want to borrow my camera? Actually your phones should be fine…” As she drones on, with Yamaguchi in tow to listen to her rambles, the conversation splits up three ways; yourself with Tsukishima, Kageyama with Hinata, and Yachi with Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima’s long fingers find yours under the wooden table, linking them in between yours in a perfect lock. He leans over, his long lashes in perfect view behind his square glasses. You can’t help but stare. He comes closer, whispering right into your ear, “shall we take leave and get ourselves packed?”

Smiling, you take a deep inhale and allow yourself to get excited for your trip to Kyoto. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy thanks to the outdoor bath.

A few days later, you find yourself staring at a huge traditional, tatami mat room. The walls, still paper, adorn intricate wave designs. It’s very Japanese, and very much so fitting for a cultural hub such as Kyoto. 

When Tsukishima had revealed to you that he had some graduation plans for you both, you weren’t expecting something as intricate as this. While you worked, picking up extra shifts at the local book store, Tsukishima had planned a romantic stay-cation at a ryokan somewhere near the Imperial Palace.

You were very open to leave it in his hands, and he was very happy to take the reins and organise it for the both of you. You had known he was a little romantic, but this was very new to you and your relationship.

Tsukishima was somewhere down the hallway; talking to one of the hostesses about when you two would be back for dinner and when to lay out the futon. You were still quietly admiring the room itself - spacious and very private.

You walked over to one of the larger sliding doors, revealing a private zen garden with a private outdoor bath. You had never experienced something so nice; with tall, evergreen bushes, white and grey pebbles, decorative bamboo shoots… It literally took your breath away. 

When Tsukishima asked if you could go dutch on payment, you expected it to be expensive, but he must have paid more on his part than you did, because the amount you paid clearly did not line up with the view you were looking at in this moment. 

“Hey," Tsukishima fumbles, shoving the booking reference papers into his pocket, "so dinner will be served around 7pm, and then they will collect our plates and set up our futons. Then the rest of the night is up to us - why do you still have your backpack on?”

“Tsukishima… did you pick out this room? For us?” You turn around slowly, a thin veil of tears threatening to fall from the sheer happiness the gesture brought you. 

“Well, I…” he starts, placing his bag down on the floor, never lifting his eyes up. “I wanted us to have a nice time. We never really went on proper dates because of our schedules.” He starts fumbling with his long, slender fingers, but braves to look up at you. “I wanted to treat you to something before we start university.”

You shrug your bag off of your shoulders in one quick motion, striding across the room to give him a huge hug. You press and squeeze with all your might, unable to think of any other way to thank Tsukishima, since words seemed insufficient.

Tsukishima is frozen for a little too long. 

He looks down at you while you bury your face into his hoodie, watching the smile creep up onto your face in increments as you allow your nose to breathe in his scent. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, but ultimately softens when he remembers it’s just the two of you, wrapping his long arms around your small body. 

This was perhaps one of the most intimate moments you two had shared in your relationship, other than stealing kisses in the volleyball club room, in the janitor’s closet, or in the classroom. When you two were in public, you were both generally shy to show public displays of affection, and you had only been to each other’s houses on occasion. Those moments, far and few in between, were always the most romantic. 

And the most handsy.

The farthest you had ever gotten with Tsukishima would have to be a very,  _ very,  _ in-depth making out session, with bonus hand-action. Mostly over clothes. For him. He’s felt you up under your school uniform before, and has placed his hand on your upper thighs several times.

You wouldn’t lie about how you felt - you were definitely curious about what he was hiding underneath his slacks.

The constant fear of getting caught by others would always bring you both back down to reality, and now, having the freedom to potentially explore each others bodies was getting to you, though you tried to keep it cool.

When you two broke apart from your embrace, you went to stare at the outdoor bath again, taking in as much of the view as you possibly could. 

And mostly to keep yourself grounded. 

“Since we’ve been exploring most of the day, would you like to relax?”

Without turning you back, you answer him. “Oh? Yeah sure, what did you have in mind?”

“Would you like to join me in the outdoor bath?”

The blood rushes to your ears in an instant, and your heart beats out of your chest… But your brain is already telling you to automatically say yes.

With your hands clasped over your mouth to cover the initial shock, you don’t notice Tsukishima saunter over to you. You jolt when his long arms wrap around your waist, and as he lays his chin in the nook where your shoulder and neck meet. You can faintly see your reflection in the mirror, and he’s looking down at your skin while you meet your eyes, again and again, still so scared about the possibility of seeing your boyfriend in the nude for the first time.

“You don’t have to say yes. You don’t need to join me, I don’t need to join you. If you want to go in separately, I understand.” He squeezes you a little tighter, and his breath tickles your skin, almost as if he were sending you the lightest of kisses every time he spoke. 

“No… I want to join you.”

Tsukishima doesn’t move. He holds you with the same tenderness, the same tightness, the same warmth as he did minutes ago when he asked you to join him. You feel his heart race a little faster than it was previously, but with yours beating a mile a minute, he definitely was not the embarrassing one here. 

“I … am really nervous.” You muster a giggle at the end of his sentence, and you can see the muscles in his face begin to work, placing a handsome, closed lipped smile on his face. 

“‘M nervous too,” he says into your skin, making you shiver from the tickle, “Being with the girl I love in an outdoor bath? I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

You scrunch you lips in a downward fashion, prepared to make googly eyes. “What if…”

When you don’t finish the sentence, Tsukishima lifts his chin off of you, using his muscles to turn your body around so you could meet him face to face. 

His eyes are so kind. They search for yours, even though they’re right in front of you. He clasps your hands in his and asks, “What if, what?”

You look down at your fingers interlocked and feel sheepish. “What if you don’t like my body?”

Tsukishima exhales, the sound leading you to imagine his broad shoulders physically slumping before you. “I would never think that.”

You scrunch your eyebrows. “Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.” He tilts his head to the side, waiting for you to look back up at him. 

You gaze up, right into his golden orbs. “Will you try not to look at me?”

He chuckles, clutching your hands tighter. “I will try  _ so  _ hard not to look at you.”

  
  


Tsukishima had agreed to disrobe and go in first, in order to make you feel more comfortable. He promised to look straight ahead, and not at the room, so he could keep his eyes on the scenery and not you - naked - entering the bath. He also offered to take off his glasses. For the most part, it was because it would get foggy anyway, but also because you both knew his eye sight wasn’t the best, and that would also make you feel better.

“If you don’t come in within five minutes, I’m going to come out and get you.” 

When he shuts the door, you’re half-peeking through your fingers, half-wanting to see much,  _ much _ more than you are. 

You’ve always known that training with Volleyball is rigorous. He talked constantly about his upperclassman drilling in good habits for himself and the others, while trying to do the same for his new juniors. When you met him, he would complain about the over-enthusiastic third years, notably stoic captain Ennoshita and the ever athletic Tanaka and Nishinoya. While he had five men to look up to, he also had five mentors working him each and every practice. The long training camps, the late night practices… You watched as it paid off in games. 

Though, you never thought of it paying off in this way. 

Before you was a six-foot tall athlete, with broad shoulders and thin, yet proportioned hips. He had grown since being aware of him all the way back in middle school, and you watched as his muscles, no longer wiry and thin, wrapped around his limbs and torso in a glorious fashion. You couldn’t help, however, but pout and see that he had a slightly perkier butt than you did.

Your clothes were already off, and Tsukishima had already been in for at least three minutes now. Here goes nothing, you think, trying to physically shake off your nerves by taking one slow step at a time.

You slide the wooden framed glass door aside and step into the cool outdoor air. The smell of fresh water fills your lungs, as well as the subtle heat wafting in and out of your lungs from the steam. 

The air is cool, earthy, and somewhat smells like stone and wet dirt. 

You take a deep breath, shut the door behind you, and focus on trying not to slip, rather than what you’re about to do. 

“Ah, you made it just in time. I was about to come drag you myself.” Tsukishima calls out to you, keeping his promise to keep his eyes on the scenery. 

You approach the bath, finally. It’s a small tub-like well made out of stone, and it is most certainly just big enough to fit two people.

Just about.

You circle around the stone bath, watching him from the side. He never takes his eyes from in front of him until you appear in his line of sight. His arms are outstretched, laying across the stone in relaxed fashion. His muscles protrude and look extra hot under all the steam and glistening water. Damn him. 

You watch as the skin on his cheek sinks in where he’s biting, a smirk on his face. “You gonna join?”

You press your lips together in a tight line and huff out “you promised you would close your eyes!” You point while his cheeky demeanor slips away, his eyes closing and his eyebrows lifting to fit his hearty laugh. 

He throws his head back, eyes still closed, arms still relaxed. Thank god the water was bubbling and messing up what was under there, or else you would have really lost it. “Fine. I’m gonna close my eyes, once I hear the splash of water you can slip in. Now don’t keep me waiting.”

His deep voice entrances you, and suddenly you lose grip on your towel, letting it drop to the stones beneath you. Without taking your eyes off of his face, you stride towards the edge, dipping your toes in, and again, before immersing your whole body into the steaming water.

It’s hot enough to prick your skin as you submerge, but not so hot that you need to immediately jump out. 

The water waves, ripples, then resumes bubbling from the heat. 

You turn away so that your back would be to Tsukishima’s chest and start to sit down. When the back of your thighs touches his, you gasp outwardly, and as quick as ever, Tsukishima already has his eyes on you, and his hands wrapped around your waist.

“I got you,” he calls out proudly, “and you did it. You got in the bath.”

Your nervousness dissipates as you try to sit still, finding something other than your boyfriend to grip onto. The heat, the steam, and the close proximity is enough to make you faint.

No, you’re positive you could just die in Tsukishima’s arms.

Your hands splash out of the water and onto your face, in sudden realisation that  _ you  _ are sitting on your boyfriend’s  _ lap  _ and that now you suddenly feel very tight down there, and that something underneath you is getting hard. 

You first try to get to formalities out, “You kept your promise.”

“I did,” he replies, soft as ever. 

“Thank you.” 

It’s silent for a while, the two of you just enjoying each others warm, the feeling of skin to skin contact a completely new territory for both. This, right now, trumps every stolen kiss, every moment spent trying not to rip each other’s clothes off in front of Tsukishima’s dinosaur figurines or in front of your childhood Hello Kitty collection.

Luckily for Tsukishima, he was better at dealing with his nervousness than you were. Though, there was one part of him he couldn’t exactly control.

“I know I haven’t gotten a proper look at you, but I think you’re really beautiful.”

You don’t respond, and Tsukishima accepts it, not wanting to push your boundaries seeing as you were so nervous getting into the tub. Though, some part of you, deep down, wants you to make the most of the time you two have before leaving Kyoto.

Before possibly having to separate before university swings by in the next month or so. 

You were already talking yourself into doing more things with Tsukishima after high school ended, but now you had to put words to action. 

You took your hands off of your thighs, and placed them over Tsukishima’s hands which were still on your waist. While trying to pry them off of your skin, you spoke in gentleness, as though not to disturb the ambiance around you. “You can touch me in other places, you know,” you say while placing Tsukishima’s hands on your breasts, “I want you to.”

Now it was Tsukishima’s turn to get nervous. The knot in his stomach was becoming uncontrollable as you slowly peeled away at his steel-faced restraint. You chipped, unknowingly, bit by bit into his self-discipline and could feel himself dizzying from you, rather than the bath. 

His hands lay flat, unsure of whether it was really okay, seeing as he really didn’t want to pressure you, but the more you pressed his hands against your soft skin, the more he couldn’t control his fingers. 

He began to press the tips of his fingers into your soft flesh, watching with his very own eyes his own skin and bone sink into your breasts. It was all new to him, and he was definitely experiencing some sort of sensory overload. 

He wasn’t aware of how hard he was breathing, although you were, with his breaths increasing in depth, his chest pushing closer to your back subconsciously, wanting to be as close to you as possible. 

Your breaths deepened as well, almost in sync with his. The funny feeling in your stomach turning into something more, something as strong as desire, as impulse, as longing. Your pussy was now feeling really  _ tight  _ as if there was a band in you ready to snap. You just wanted to be touched, anywhere, and you didn’t want to be nervous anymore. 

You lifted your right hand to cup around the base of his nape, grazing the short buzz of his hair between your finger tips. He moved his face to the nook of your shoulder again, placing delicate kisses along your neck.

You let out a high pitched whine, half of the reaction from Tsukishima’s kisses and touches, but also because there was something directly underneath you that needed attention. 

Tsukishima didn’t care, though he failed to notice his hips slightly rocking into your ass, forgetting his mind’s worry to be restrained against your skin. The more he kneaded into your breasts, trying to explore much askin as he could, the more he wanted more of you. What exactly, he had no idea.

He began to flick his calloused fingers over your nipples, taking the points in between his thumbs and forefingers and rolling them. He stated to suck higher along your neck, his tongue running over the skin, biting and starting over again. 

Your eyes opened in shock, scared that you were getting away with much more than you had planned fast, but also because your hips had tried to reciprocate his, the burning in your thighs shifting into a dull ache that could only be cured with Tsukishima. 

Before you both made stupid decisions, you started to speak up. “Ts-Tsukishima…”

He appeared to be lost in a trance, gripping tighter onto your breasts, or any part of your body that would allow, kissing deeper, mistaking your call as affirmation.

“Please st-ah-stop, please…”

You little voice crack alerted him that he might have hurt you, and released you quickly. He wasn’t happy about stopping, sure, but he was more concerned as he couldn’t see your face. After all, you were both still facing away from each other. 

The only sound that could be heard now was your heart; wild and erratic, right in your ear, in your chest, in your veins. You could faintly hear Tsukishima’s breaths, shallow and rapid, as if he had been playing in a match and was on his third set.

“I’m sorry… Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry I didn’t notice.”

You started to shake your head, and without thinking, you spun around and placed your hands on his chest, trying to search for his eyes, leaning in closer to make sure he could see you. “You didn’t…!” You calmed yourself down and adjusted your voice, your hands sliding over his pecs. “You didn’t hurt me… I just… started to feel something and thought we should stop before doing something really stupid.” And before your first time was going to be in a bathtub in the outdoors. 

Not that you exactly minded, but you certainly didn’t bring any condoms to the tub.

“No, I’m still sorry. I should have restrained myself. I’m sorry if I pushed you.” He huffs, placing his hands into the water and sprinkling some over his face. “You’re so beautiful, I couldn’t stop myself.”

Typical Kei. So dry and -

Did you just call him Kei?

“Wh-what are you talking about?” You instinctively cross your arms over your chest and slightly turn away from your smiling boyfriend. 

“Stop that.” He pulls away from your arms, tugging unsuccessfully at first, then prying them off of you. “You are so beautiful. Thank you for letting me touch you.”

You huff, “Well, I wouldn’t feel so self conscious if the literal God of Volleyball wasn’t in front of me with his stupid muscles and his handsome face all glistening from the water-”

“You are so  _ fucking  _ sexy.”

“Alright!” You yell, trying so desperately to ignore the throbbing and the ghost of Tsukishima’s package underneath your ass. “That’s it! I am getting out of the water before I regret doing something stupid because of my teenage hormones! Close your eyes!”

Tsukishima chuckles, grabbing a face towel he laid beside him and dunking it in the water. He wrings it out, showing off yet more of his arms, and folds it. Once he’s placed it over his eyes, he lets his arms relax over the edge of the stone tub again, as if you had just found him. “I’m going to cool here for a bit,” he says with a smirk, “because of my stupid teenage hormones.” 

You take the opportunity to swoon at your boyfriend then get out of the bath, wrapping the white towel securely around yourself. 

“See you inside for dinner,” you call. 

Your ears revel in delight hearing his textured chuckle echo through the garden. “You bet.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's deflowering time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done, I did it, don't @ me (but @ me I was just kidding I love talking to people) but also this turned out to be really long so enjoy!

“Aaaahhh! That was such a good dinner!” You rub your tummy and walk side by side with Tsukishima down the halls of your ryokan, searching for the exit to the outside world. 

The both of you had just finished eating, with the hostess currently in your room taking out your crockery and placing your futons out for the night. 

You both decided to take the opportunity to walk around the garden that surrounded the ryokan itself, a sight that you were told was different at night compared to day. 

With Tsukishima as your navigator, he led you with his hand never leaving your lower back. You two walked, mindlessly chattering until you reached the sliding doors to the outside. 

“Awesome. It looks like there’s a small bench with a pond accompanying it. Should we go sit you down? You haven’t stopped rubbing your stomach since we left the room.”

You gaze up at him, your eyes shut while thinking about the fresh food you just had. “I can’t help it. The dinner was so good.” You’re practically salivating again as he chuckles and makes his way in front of you. “Well, you’re forgetting that I bought your mochi for snacks later.”

“You… are the best person.”

“I know.”

You chuckle and follow him, the night air slightly cooler than this afternoon. You were both dressed in your yukatas and complimentary inn slippers, provided by the ryokan itself. Of course, only in Kyoto, right? This seemed like the sort of thing to do at these places, and Tsukishima was a sucker for a cultural experience, even if he never said it out loud.

You both sit, backs against the wooden bench and looking out into the pond. 

It’s dark tonight. If it weren’t for the faint light of the lanterns that adorned the roof of the ryokan, it would be hard to get around. You watched as the water rippled, the stars reflecting off it like a mirror, moving in all sorts of directions as the fish swam. 

“So,” he says, as you lay your head on his shoulder. He grasps your hands in his and takes a breath, “where did you get into university?”

Ah, the big question. 

You briefly think about saying  _ you first _ ! but knowing Tsukishima and his wit, you decide against it. Instead, you take a deep breath and push the air out through your cheeks. You feel your toes tingle and squirm, you feel your fingertips go cold from the adrenaline. Your heart is beating through your chest and you are most certain you can hear it in your ears. Hell, you’re sure Tsukishima can hear it, too. 

The grip on each others hands become tighter, though whether that’s from you or Tsukishima, you really have no idea. 

You’re really scared to say where. You’re scared you’re going to be apart for some time, only seeing each other every couple of months, having to make do with phone calls and texts that will slow and eventually fade away.

In the split seconds that pass you prepare for the worst, mentally telling yourself that hey, it’s your first relationship, and things don’t always work out.

But this was Tsukishima, and somehow you wanted to hold on to him for as long as the universe would allow you to. 

You purse your lips and look down to your connected hands, sweating and pulsating in each others touches. 

“I got into a small university in Osaka.” You croak, your voice airy from having a dry throat. “I’m moving a bit far from Miyagi, I’m afraid.”

The grip doesn’t falter between your hands, nor does Tsukishima make any sort of noise to react to what you just told him. 

You look up to his face, and he’s as stone faced as ever. The moonlight reflects off of the black frames of his glasses as he continues to look towards the pond. 

You can feel a certain tightness in your chest, and suddenly a swell descends to the pit of your stomach and you feel nauseous. You don’t feel like crying, no. It’s the sting of disappointment that’s clouding your thoughts. 

The night is silent as you wait for Tsukishima to tell you where he’s going. 

And after a while, he speaks. 

“I’m moving a bit far too,” he says, speaking in a gentleness only reserved for when it’s the two of you conversing. “I’m also moving out of Miyagi.”

“We promised not to let our relationship interfere with our studies,” you sigh. “So it’s okay. I’m happy wherever you go. I want us to achieve our goals.”

Your curl your fingers around his palm, still looking up at him. The moonlight creates a beautiful shadow that downcasts on his features, clearing the path for his jaw to be right in your view. His skin, alabaster in the pale night highlights the shadow of a beard on his facial structure. He’s devastatingly handsome even when you’re having this conversation. He’s so kissable, and so  _ there _ . He’s so present, and you’re absolutely filled to the brim with the feeling of want and desperation that your heart starts beating faster and faster. 

You want to savour this moment before it fades away. 

He turns to look down at you, a small smile on his face. “I’m proud of you for getting into university.” 

You try to mirror it, twisting your fingers out of his grip to reach up to his jawline.

He holds your hand in place when you do, pressing it ever so slightly into his skin. “I’m going to be in a university in Tokyo.”

Your eyebrows lift in such surprise that you let your hand slack for a moment. “Tokyo? As in… a 3 hour bullet train from Osaka?”

He chuckles, placing his free hand on your clothed thigh. “It’s funny how things work out.”

“I can’t believe it,” you state, your eyebrows still raised upon processing the information. 

“Me neither,” your boyfriend agrees, “I could see your mind running through several scenarios, though.”

You laugh, letting all the nervous tension mellow itself out, “I mean, yeah! I thought we were going to drift apart, because in that moment all I could think was, yeah I really love him, I don’t want to let him go!” You exclaim in a huff, “I mean I know you’re my first boyfriend at all, but -”

Tsukishima’s brows furrow, and he interrupts your little spiel before you can go on muttering about what you were thinking. “Wait - what did you say?”

You tilt your head and dart your eyes upward, trying to recollect what you had said. “I just mean we haven’t had much experience together and it would be sucky if it was over before it -”

“No,” he says, with a bit of an edge to his tone. “Do you love me?”

_ Oh,  _ shit. 

“Ah! I didn’t want to be the first to say it! I mean, no, don’t take that in a bad way!” You exclaim, waving your hands and darting your eyes to every inch of his face, searching for some sort of disgust. “If you don’t feel that way then I take it back! Forget that I said that!”

“Why would I forget that you said that?” His tone sounds  _ very  _ pointed and now you’re wishing you could go run back to your room and hide under your futon. “I love you, too.”

So much was happening that your mind couldn’t take all these changes all at once. Your boyfriend loves you?

“You mean it?” you ask in a small voice, peering out from your lashes. 

He smirks, ready to attack with more wit. You can tell by the curve of his lip but you don’t care. You absolutely don’t care. He could throw several teases and you wouldn’t care. 

“Kei… I love you.” 

You feel him physically freeze and instantly recoil his hand from your thigh to his jaw, unsure of whether to cry or hang his mouth open in shock. You watch as his pale skin enflames with a devastating red; from his cheeks to his ears. The mad blush spreads all the way down to his throat and chest, a physical reaction from you calling his name for the first time. 

He’s the absolute cutest. In the whole world.

You spring up, reaching your hands out to cup his cheeks and place a kiss on his hand that’s covering his lips.

“I love you, Tsukishima Kei,” you whisper, “I love you.” You close your eyes and lean your forehead against his, and in reciprocation he only pulls your frame closer, holds you tighter, and buries his face in the crook of your neck. 

“I love you, I love you,” He chants, only a few times more before it changes to your name, whispered over and over again in a tone you can’t quite explain.

You want to keep his lips to your ear like a seashell, a momento that you wish to keep in your room. You want access to it at all times, exclusively for you. 

Hearing it is sweet. The texture of his whispers sends electricity down your spine, making you want to make all the wrong decisions because they feel right. As if your chest is burning and that you may combust if he doesn’t kiss you more right now. 

“Kei?” You ask, his face still buried in your neck, inhaling your scent as if it was the sweetest perfume in the world. 

“Yeah?” He breathes out, removing his face to look at you for the first time since you exchanged devotions. 

“Can we… walk back to the room?”

A spike in your bravery and a bit of adrenaline cause you to be so outlandish. You feel as if you can do anything now, and that you want to accomplish it all, tonight, in this very inn. 

“Yeah?” He questions a second time, swallowing a bit of saliva trapped in the back of his throat. You watch as his adams apple moves up and down, letting your eyes trail down the length of his throat and to his collarbone. Your eyes stop at the edge of the fabric, preventing you from seeing any other inch of his skin, other than beyond his wrists and ankles. 

“I want to show you something,” you murmur.

He only nods in response and follows in your lead, hands linked, making your way back to the room in silence.

It’s shorter than the walk there, both pairs of feet scurrying along the footpath, to the hallways and back to the comfort of your private room.

You both know what’s going to happen now.

At least… you  _ hope  _ he knows what’s going to happen now. 

When you reach your destination, you enter first, with Tsukishima closing the door behind you. You make a beeline towards the futon and wait for him to join you, but he keeps his distance, staring down at you from a considerable length. He’s twirling his fingers and refusing to make eye contact. 

“What do you need to show me?” He mumbles. 

You take a deep breath and let it out, trying not to let your nerves get the best of you. Still sitting upright on the futon you start to undo the long sash that keeps your yukata together. You go as slow as possible, and somewhere along the way, Tsukishima sets his gaze upon your body. You’re still clothed, with the absence of your sash, but it’s much more hot now.

Much, much hotter. 

“Stop,” he declares, and you freeze in an instant. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Your mind instantly goes to the worst scenario, with rejection not even crossing your mind until this moment where your confidence wavers and crumbles in a heartbeat. You scramble for the sash again, and Tsukishima leaps forward to hold your wrists. 

“No! No. You’re not doing anything wrong.” He pants, his chest heaving in short, heavy breaths. He watches his hands hold your wrists in place and loosens the grip, crawling beside you so he can match your eye level. “I… I just want to undress you,” he confesses, watching your face for any sudden outbursts of disgust or refusal.

“Oh,” your voice comes out wavy, shaken from the blood rushing to your temples, “okay.”

“May I?” He asks again.

You nod silently, watching his hands completely let go of your wrists and grip the material closest to your chest. He opens the robe on the right first, exposing your shoulder, then your right breast. He takes another breath and continues, mimicking the same actions on your left side You haven’t shrugged out of the yukata yet, but you have an overwhelming urge to cover yourself, even though you’d been dating Tsukishima for two years. 

You look away, pinching your eyes together in a tight seal, with a tomato red blush staining your cheeks and chest. 

“You are  _ so _ beautiful,” Tsukishima says in a tone so genuine you want to cry. He’s in awe of the sight he’s looking at, because you’re the most beautiful girl in the world and he loves you. “Can I … take the whole robe off?”

You nod as he watches you intently, always waiting for your signal. He shifts the material completely off of your arms, leaving yourself completely bare. If you were to stand, you would have nothing on you.

The thought of that is enough to make you shake.

You look down the entire time, not wanting to look him in the eyes because of embarrassment. He notices, and gently reaches out to cup your chin to force you to look his way. At the turn of your cheek, he’s already as close as he can get to you, stealing a kiss from your lips. 

He deepens his movements, his tongue swirling around in your mouth in a frenzy. He’s limited his movements in his arms, but his mouth shows his true intentions. You reciprocate, trying to keep up with his hurried movements and his tight grip moves from your cheek to your hair. “Mmmf,” you moan, moving your head in the opposite direction of his. He releases his mouth from yours, mirroring each others breaths in deep heaves before each other. 

“Sorry,” he murmurs, still catching his breath, “I got carried away.”

“It’s fine,” you let out, also exhaling and trying to tame your chest from rising and falling in rapid succession.

Your head is spinning through the thick of it all, you can’t concentrate on one single thing, and can only feel everything at once. You were shocked at the tightening of your chest, the warmth pooling in your stomach, the wetness between your legs. Everything was so raw and so excruciatingly real. 

With his yukata still on, you crawl over to him and plant another kiss to his lips. He parts his mouth, careful of where to place his hands, which are now resting gently on your lower back. You straddle him, fully aware of the air hitting you between your thighs. It’s much more sensitive than you imagined, and you could only wonder what would come next. 

Your hands, grabby, reach for his sash, slowly pulling it loose while you try to work your away around his mouth. When it releases you throw it somewhere to the side and reach for his chest, still safely underneath the silken material.

He’s warm and you can feel his heart beating. You start roaming around, touching your boyfriend with a new found confidence now that you’ve put yourself at the forefront of his view. He takes his hand off of you for a brief moment so he can shrug out of his yukata, but keeps it covering his lower half. 

His hands return to your face, cupping your cheeks gently while taking over the kissing department. Whichever way he moves, your mirror, moving your head in suit with his, following his direction. 

You take your hands and place it over his, taking it from your cheeks to your breasts. When you do so, he pulls away from you, lips red and puffy from kissing. His eyes are hazy, misted by love and lust in this small room. 

You shiver under his touch, as he instinctively squeezes the flesh underneath your palms, exploring the feel without constraint for the first time. 

Tsukishima inhales, mouth hung, torn between watching his fingers explore your skin, and watching your reactions when he massages your breasts with more gusto than intended. You close your eyes instinctively and suppress a moan, instead letting out whine. 

His thumbs, calloused and rough, flick your nipples in an experimental manner, and Tsukishima is pleased to find that the results produce a vulnerable you, succumbing to the eagerness of his touch. 

You let go his his hands, pulling away at the material covering his waist and thighs because  _ dammit,  _ if you had to be naked then he had to be as well. 

Tsukishima winces when the air hits him, and his erection springs, hard and throbbing in the night air. You gasp, surprised by the sudden sight of the opposite sex, considering your experience in this area is quite limited. He starts to breathe rapidly again, staring at you with a look full of want that you’re almost certain you’ve awaken some sort of beast inside Tsukishima.

“I, uh, don’t mind… I mean, if you’ll have me, I’ll take care of you,” he sputters, unsure of what he’s even saying himself. 

You shake your head, going off on a tangent of your own, “Do you… want me suck it?” You cover your face with your hands, not even processing what you’re trying to offer. “I don’t really know what to do right now,” you panic, still hiding behind your hands. 

You hear Tsukishima sigh, and you peak between your fingers. You watch as he reaches out with his own hands, pulling yours away so he can see you eye to eye. “Look at me,” he says, calling your name softly. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” And he sincerely means that. 

“But you’re  _ really hard, _ ” you say, staring at his hips. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

He tugs on your hands, pulling your chest closer to him. In the same moment, he uses one of his hands to hold the back of your head securely as he indulges in an intimate hug from your warmth. 

“You’ve never disappointed me. If you’re ready, I’ll take care of you. If not, we can just go to bed and talk about nothing until you fall asleep. I… ” he trails off. 

“I want to do it,” you say, squeezing your eyes shut, “please take care of me.”

Surprisingly, he scoops you up into his arms and moves you so your back is completely laying down on the futon. He tops you, his arms holding his weight effortlessly as he brings his face closer to yours, peppering kisses along your cheeks and nose. 

“I’ll be right back,” he says softly, and pulls away while you regain your composure. You stare at the ceiling while he busies himself in his satchel. The room feels relatively empty apart from the two of you in the back, with yourself spread down on the futon. The only sounds that echos the paper walls are the crinkle of plastic and your breathing, which you try and steady before Tsukishima comes back. 

Tsukishima’s footsteps patter across the tatami mat, notifying you of his presence. You lull your head to the side, his eyes already on you. You try not to fixate on his package, but your damn hormones can’t think of anything but that. 

In an effort to maintain the mood, Tsukishima kneels in front of you, still clutching the condom in his hand. Your head is resting on the pillow, with your knees pressed together, adjacent to the ceiling. He reaches out with his other hand, caressing the skin of your legs.

Everywhere he touches burns, and somewhere deep inside in the pit of your stomach a spark ignites. You’re throbbing somewhere in your core and you don’t remember when it started. 

Tsukishima trails his fingers across the skin of your inner thighs, finally reaching the softest part of your skin and attempts to pry apart your legs with one hand. Without a sound, you comply. You ever so slowly spread your knees and Tsukishima inhales in staccatos, with the effect of your body still surprising him to this moment. 

He just can’t believe how wet you are. He hesitantly peels his eyes from your pink flesh and fumbles with the condom. The foil rips with a snap, and Tsukishima tries to remember how he put it on last night. Feeling the lubed up latex with his fingers, he takes a minute to pump himself up in front of you, grabbing his erection with little doubt and placing his eyes back onto your pussy. 

You watch, exposed and dripping from the vulnerable position you’ve been put in. He’s so tall, built; his impressive body still surprising you every time you see his muscles. But tonight, that wasn’t all. Watching Tsukishima languidly stroke his cock in front of you was  _ definitely  _ a new experience and  _ absolutely  _ going to be keeping you up for the next few days. 

With half a mind, your hand instinctively reaches down to your clit, watching Tsukishima pump himself a few more times before slipping the condom on. A gasp escapes your lips. “I’ve never been this wet before,” you blurt out. 

Tsukishima looks you in the eyes and asks, “how often do you do it?”

“I’ve only done it a few times,” you whisper, “sometimes when I’m with you… after... it just feels tight and, uh, I need pressure there, I think,” you confess.

Tsukishima takes off his glasses, allowing the moonlight to reflect fully in his golden orbs. His eyes soften at the sight of you, and you overwhelm with the need to shower him in a multitude of kisses before the sun rises and you have to leave this room. He lowers himself back down into the same position he was before, though you take your hand off of yourself and lay it beside you. 

In between your legs, Tsukishima readies himself, watching his cock lay across your slit. He suppresses a moan and keeps it trapped in his throat, threatening it to never come out. He slides his length along your warm flesh, back and forth, wondering if this was truly heaven on earth. 

He’s about to burst at the seams from both the small amount of friction and the lack there of. It’s excruciating. He turns his attention back to you, eyes at your level, shoulder blades in view, with the most personal view of his growing stubble. You reach with your clean hand to caress his cheek, and his eyes close at your touch. When he opens them, he leans down to kiss you, softly, on the lips, as a reminder of his promise not to hurt you. 

What he doesn’t say, he’ll show. You’ve learned that the hard way, but now it makes more sense than ever. 

“Are you ready?” He whispers.

You nod and wrap your arms around his neck. 

He lowers himself into you, immediately groaning at the tight squeeze. You suck a short breath in and wince slightly at the pinch. It’s not unbearable, but the sensation is so foreign you can’t bring yourself to stop it. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers again, this time placing his hands to cradle your head. His whole weight shifts onto you, and despite it being a little harder to breathe, you don’t hate it. “Let me know if I’m hurting you.”

You shake your head back and forth and hold him tighter, kissing patches of skin on his shoulder blade in assurance. 

He starts moving his hips ever so slightly, pushing in and pulling out what seems to be the entire length of him. You eyes remain squeezed shut, trying to count through the pinching sensation. He groans, “You’re uh, really tight,” and something colossal in you stirs. 

Tsukishima falls into a rhythm, pumping into you slowly with controlled precision. As the dullness starts to dissipate, you start to feel full, craving more of Tsukishima everytime he pulls out. 

It starts slowly; the awkwardness of it all lingering in the air. But in short moments, the two of you unravel, finding utmost comfort in each other and giving into your desires as you become intertwined. 

Tsukishima starts to pick up speed, grasping around him for something to keep him grounded. He fists into the sheet, your hair, your flesh - anything that’s within reach of his fingertips. You move your fingers along his skin, feeling the sweat of his back with each push. You start to give into the pumping sensation, every second more pleasurable than the last. 

You try to find your voice amongst the darkness, “Faster,” you pant. “Please?” 

Tsukishima’s hips plunge deeper, pulling out faster and pushing in with a new determination under his belt. He lifts himself up so he can watch you underneath him, blushed red with a few hairs sticking to your forehead. 

He silently praises you, over and over with each pound of his hips, muttering indeterminable phrases in his own mind. He speeds up more, torn between watching your eyes close, head tilted blissfully, or watching your breasts move up and down with every push. He’s only human. 

You brace yourself against his arms, clutching each one with both hands, struggling to stay still. The sensation terrifies you, rattling your core with an ongoing need to be pressed, to be touched more, to be handled until the rubber finally snaps.  _ Release,  _ you think,  _ I need release.  _

The wetness between your thighs pools with each lazy buck Tsukishima can exert, sending the most lewd noises to echo around the room. 

“I can’t last,” Tsukishima moans out, trying to push more of himself in you. 

“Mmm”, you concur, eyes closed, reaching with your free hand to finger at your clit, rubbing in tight circles.

The relief is exquisite.

The desperation pours from your soul into his, bringing a newfound energy between the two of you. Stars burn before your eyes as you finally add the final piece of the missing puzzle, coaxing yourself into your peak. Tsukishima does the same, pouring himself into you, his forehead resting against yours as he does. The two of you fan breaths over each other, forgetting to kiss in the moment and getting lost in the sheer ecstasy of it all. 

The exhaustion looms over each of your minds, especially wearing itself in the depths of Tsukishima’s muscles. You eyelids start drooping and you reach for Tsukishima as he lays beside you, wrapping his arms around your torso. You both settle into each others warmth, in the quiet of the night, processing it all. 

He nestles his face in the crook of your neck, kissing it every so often. His hands, large and rough, hold you in place in the middle of his chest. 

You’re quiet for a while, but you turn towards his face, pulling his arms away. He complies and you move your hands towards his face, cradling it and stroking his cheek with your thumb. His eyes remain closed, in a trance, with a gentle smile tugging at his lips. It’s not prominent, but it’s there, just for you. 

“Kei?” you ask, voice small in the darkness. 

“Mmm?” he mumbles, sighing contently into his pillow. 

“I’m scared,” you confess, tears threatening to make their way onto your cheeks, overwhelmed from what happened and the news of university. 

“I’m not,” he whispers. “You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I love you, and nothing will keep me apart from you,” he whispers, stroking your hair. You nuzzle your face into his chest, trying to stop the tears from overflowing. “And if you ever feel lonely or want to see me, I’m a phone call or train ride away. I’ll come see you, you’ll come see me. It will work. I promise.”

“I love you,” you choke out, pushing as much of yourself into him.  
  
You both quieten as the night stills, and while Tsukishima does not respond to your admission, he thinks to himself, “ _ if anything else, we’ll always have Kyoto, we’ll always meet halfway _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to keep in touch with me! Visit me at meldve.tumblr.com and @_meldve on twitter!


End file.
